I hate him and I hate her
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: I hate him so much... But he makes me fall in love with him. - I hate her so much... But she makes me fall in love with her.
1. I hate him

**- I hate him –**

_Whenever he eats. It's not decent and even dirty… I hate he always grabs everything he sees. He is such a glutton. But I hate it the most when he avoids my plate. Like he's afraid for me…He even takes Robin's food, so it's not because I'm a girl. I really want to hit his face right now and right here._

* * *

**- I hate him -**

_Whenever he puts his nakama before him… I hate to see him with those big wounds, to see Chopper run around him, to see his nakama worried. But especially when he wakes up and acts like nothing happened at all. He just eats again and says nothing to the one he saved or helped… Sure, he grins, but that's all._

* * *

**- I hate him -**

_And his hat. He gets very mad if someone steps on his hat. Like it's the number one thing in his live, the most important thing in his live. But I hate the most, I always feel… Helpless, whenever he puts his hat on my head… The owner, the man I hate, trust me with his hat. I won't step on it; I even cherish it sometimes and repair it sometimes… I want to hate it, just because it takes in my place… The most important thing in his live…_

* * *

**- I hate him -**

_And his stupidity. He is so stupid. I didn't even believe someone can be that stupid, but he is. He is stupid, but a real fighting genius. I will be so surprised if he came with a good idea. Something which will leave us astounded and or even save our lives. But that is a selfish wish and it won't happen in a thousand years…_

* * *

**- I hate him -**

_If he uses his gear second or gear third. It shortens his life span, so I have less time to enjoy him. Less time to enjoy his smile, his grin, his laughter and chuckle. I want to yell every time he uses it. Or at least make a bet… "Oi, Luffy. I give you a billion berries if you don't use gear second or gear third again…" Like he is going to agree… Not even for meat. That's what I meant with 'putting his nakama before him'…_

* * *

**- I hate him -**

_Whenever he's fighting an enemy. I hate his expression. It's filled with hate. His joy is gone. Like the time he fought with Arlong. His expression was scary… He made me insecure… because he was fighting for me. Was he that angry? Why did he care so much about me and even my island?_

* * *

**- I hate him -**

_And his scar. I don't know about his cheek, but his chest… I had to be with him, but I couldn't. I still have to gulp the lump in my throat every time I see his scar… His worst feature on his whole body… Knowing he lost Ace. The scar is a burden; it makes him remember he lost his brother. I hate it the most._

* * *

**- I hate him -**

_For making me love him… He is a not decent, unselfish, hat loving, stupid, not thoughtful, angry, scarred moron… And he makes me love him._

_I love him whenever he avoids my plate, like I'm special_  
_I love him whenever he thinks about me and the others_  
_I love him whenever he put his hat on my head, trusting me._  
_I love his stupidity._  
_I love the way he don't think about his life span, but just fights to protect us._  
_I love the way he freed me from Arlong._  
_I love his scar. It makes me remember he survived everything. It makes him remember he can't give up._

"Oi, Nami!"

"Yea, Luffy?"

"Could you take care of my hat?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!"

"Luffy!"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Love ya too!"

* * *

**- I love him –**

_Whenever he tells me he loves me and kisses me… The way he cherishes me… The new pirate king, which the new pirate queen loves...  
_


	2. I hate her

**-I hate her-**

_When she is mean… She always forbid things… I'm the captain! Right…? Hmm… She always gets mad when I do something 'bad'. Can't she enjoy life a bit more? But no, she can't… She has to hurt me. Why was she so mean? I survived two years in the jungle… I can survive my 'stupid' and 'idiotic' acts too! So I can definitely survive her!_

**

* * *

**

-I hate her-

_When she yells my name first, before thinking about the others. I don't know why… She needs me when she is in trouble, but she only hits and punch me… It was kinda… Selfish? No… I don't know what it is…

* * *

_

**-I hate her-**

_Every time she punch me on my head! That freaking hurts! Why can she do that? Why does it hurt when she did that? It hurts ten times more than my grandpa did… And that is not funny. She seems proud of it though, something I hate too. Like she enjoy hitting my face… I don't enjoy that at all…_

**

* * *

**

**-I hate her-**

_When she hears something about 'treasure'. She turns away and the outside world don't exist anymore… She forget about the others and about… Me… Why does that irritate me? She is… What was the word? Hmm, ah, stingy. She never gives money when I want some. I want money when I'm hungry… Why can she buy the things she wants when I, the captain, can't? Ugh, so stingy!_

* * *

**-I hate her-**

_When she cries… I don't want that… It destroys her smile. Crying is forbidden in my crew! Every time I see her cry, it makes my heart break… Like I can't do a thing. But…That isn't true. I keep protecting her and I keep making her happy… I'm not only doing it for pinwheel-ossan, but also for myself…_

* * *

**-I hate her-**  
_  
And her long hair… It's so… Girlish… I liked the tomboyish Nami… She cares more about her appearance than about other things… Why did she even care about her appearance that much? I do get a stupid feeling in my chest when I see her. She looked beautiful and I hate that. Especially when she walks in the city or when we come across with other pirates. Why?_

* * *

**-I hate her-**  
_  
When she is talking with some other men… This is why. I always get a painful feeling in my chest. Just like the time when we got separated… I hate it; I don't want it anymore. Seeing her talk with others, besides me, makes me want to puke. But I can't… That would be weird… Wouldn't it? Although, she wouldn't mind… It's not like she cared much… I think… I think she finds the other men more important. Did they look more mature? Or stronger? Was that her type? It makes me feel… unsecure? Ugh, she is too much of a riddle…_

* * *

**-I hate her-**  
_  
And her mikan trees… How she caressed them… How she brushed the leaves and how she looked at her mikans… Like she loved her mikans more then she loved other things in her live. I want her to look at me like that… That is actually the biggest reason why I keep stealing them, but that is a secret! I always get irritated when Sanji tries to stop me because Nami ordered him. It destroys my awesome 'Nami-has-to-look-at-me-instead-of-her-mikan-trees' plan! Though, Nami smiles sweetly when she sees me pout..._

* * *

**-I hate her-**  
_  
When she keeps worrying about me. When I have wounds or when I use gear second. I'm strong enough, so she really doesn't have to worry about me. I'm alright and strong for meats sake!_

* * *

**-I hate her-**

_For making me love her… She is a mean, selfish, punching, stingy, crying, girlish, men loving, mikan loving, worrying witch… And she makes me love her._

_I love her whenever she's angry with me. I said I could survive her, but I can't survive without her…  
I love her whenever she calls my name first. It makes me feel special, like I have a special place in her mind or heart…  
It sounds weird, but I love it when she punch me. She tells me to act normal. If she wasn't around… We already would be doomed…  
I love it when she's stingy. We would have less adventures if she didn't like treasures! I love adventures and she is one of them…  
I love it when she smiles after she cried. Like the sunshine comes though the dark gray clouds.  
I love her long hair, but I want to be the only one enjoying it… I love it so much… So wavy~…  
I love it she always looks at me while she is ignoring the men talking with her. It makes my belly tingle… Even more when she walks towards me.  
I love how she always gives me a piece of her mikans after she saw me pout. It makes me love her even more.  
I love it when she is worried about me. It shows her she cares about me, but in a little different way._

"Luffy!"

"Hmm?"

"I…I'm sorry I punched you again..."

"Shishi, don't worry!'

"Really…?"

"Yep."

"Ok…"

"Oh… And Nami…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

* * *

**-I love her- **

_For always making me crazy… My Nami… If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?_


End file.
